Fourtris never got together
by zappypuppy
Summary: This is story without war and Fourtris never got together. Haha don't worry later they'll get together! I promise I'll try to make this interesting and fun! Tris is a little OCC. She's not afraid of intimacy, but just afraid of the 'thing'.
1. (chapter 1)

TRIS P.O.V

It was just a typical day in Dauntless; all my friends are up to something. Uriah screaming pansycake and running around the pit, Will and Christina sucking faces, Zeke chasing Uriah without his pants on and yelling at him to shut up, and lastly there's me Shauna and Marlene getting ready to go zip-lining. I zip-line all the time so I already got my stuff in a bag, and I'm 15 minutes earlier so I stopped at the cafeteria to get some ice water.

"Hi can I get 3 bottles of ice water?" I ask nicely to the lunch lady.

"Sure." She looks like she would rather do a thousand other things, as I said typical dauntless day.

While I was waiting I see my ex-instructor, Four. He is the handsomest man in Dauntless and every girl wants a piece of him, well except for me. In my eyes he is a mean, selfish and cruel person. During initiation he paired me up with Peter, threw a **freaking** knife at my head, yelled at me, and didn't show any emotion **at all**. Well whatever, at least I don't see him much.

"Hey Tris."

"Hi four." I replied coolly

"Are you ok? You look really pale."

"I'm fine." I snapped at him,

"Sorry for being concerned. I heard your going zip-lining."

"From who?" I felt bad for snapping at him.

"Zeke, Ok enough about this, why are you so distant from me? What did I do to make you hate me?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Lo-" Thankfully I was cut off by the lunch lady

"Here's your water." She handed me the water and I just walked away without even saying bye to Four, leaving a disappointed four behind me. I got to the trains just in time and met up with Shauna and Marlene.

**TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK**

**AT DINNER (I don't know what to write for zip-lining.)**

"So Tris how was zip-lining?" Christina asks curiously.

"Good good." I didn't really want to talk right now. I felt someone staring at me so I looked around the room and I saw a pair of soft blue eyes and I stared back. We locked eyes for a moment but Christina shook me out of it.

"Were you just eye locking with Four?" Christina ask all giggly.

"No, of course not. I was just looking around." I don't think I convinced Christina, cause I'm not even sure I convinced myself.

"Okay okay Tris whatever you say." Christina replies all sarcastic -like.

"Christina! You know I don't like Four."

"Really? You guys are just playing hard to get with each other."

"Four isn't even handsome, okay never mind, he is. But he was so mean to me during initiation. He barely ever talked to me. He doesn't know anything about me. I don't like him, I really don't."

"Tris I don't think your trying to convince me or any of you friends, I think the only person your trying to convince is yourself." Then she walked away to meet up with Will.

Do I have feelings for Four? No, no way. I hate him, but his smile is so warming and sweet. I feel like my brain will melt. Stop it Tris! You do not like Four. He's been mean to you, but he was kind and polite to me this morning. Stop it Tris You don't like Four… Or do I…


	2. (chapter 2)

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**I will update daily, so don't worry!**

**Four P.O.V**

I sat down next to Zeke and Lauren for diner, I looked around for Tris and I saw her talking with Uriah and laughing at something he said. I instantly got jealous, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. She stopped talking with Uriah and looked around, she met my eyes and I melted in her blue-grey eyes. Unfortunately Christina took her attention away and started to talk to her. She blushed a bit and then walked out the cafeteria. I decide to ask her why she's being so distant with me so I followed her.

"Tris!"

"What?" she turns around "Oh its just you."

"Yup just me."

"What do you want?"

"I want to ask you why you're avoiding me and being so mean to me."

"I-I didn't mean to, but you were pretty mean to me during initiation."

"I did that because its my job. My job is to get you to be scared. If you get to know me I'm actually a really nice guy."

I started walking to her and she didn't move. I have always liked her so I did the brave thing I put one finger below her chin and whispered.

"You can get to know me more."

She meets my eyes and says "Do you like me?"

I was a little shocked that she would just blurt that out but shes dauntless now. So I replied honestly.

"I do, I like you." She got on her tiptoes so we're the same height.

"I like you too." Then she leaned in and kissed me I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, her tongue glided on my bottom lip and wanted me to give her an entrance but I didn't let her. She growled and then pulled my hair- hard. I opened my mouth and she explored my mouth as I did with hers. I pushed her up against the wall and pinned her hands. I kissed her jaw and made way down to her collarbone, she moaned at every movement and nibbled my ear and whispered sweet nonsense in my ear. I made sure I gave her a hickey then I let go of her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and started to suck, nibble, and kiss my neck. Then she kissed my lips and she grabbed the hem of my T-shirt and slipped her hands underneath it. I groaned and moaned as she ran her hands against my body. After making out for who knows how long she pulled away and jumped down.

"Well uh I um." I mumbled

"Four" I looked at her "I don't like it when you mumble, and as your girlfriend I want you to stop mumbling."

"You're my girlfriend now?"

"After that make out session I think I am."

I kissed her and she pulled away, so I pouted.

"No, naughty boy no more kisses, and I think we should tell our friends later about us." I nodded. She gave me a quick peck then she walked in the cafeteria and I followed her in.

She sat with her friends and I sat with mine. Lauren asked where I went and I just said the restroom. Suddenly out of nowhere somebody yelled.

"OMG WHO GAVE TRIS A HICKEY?!"

**haha cliffy! I bet you already know who said that…..**

**review!**

**Thx**


	3. (chapter 3)

**I'm sorry I didn't update… sorry…**

**Tris P.O.V**

Ugh Dammit Christina why did she have to yell that? Now the whole Cafeteria is looking at my hickey. This is one of the moments where I want to choke the life out of Christina. I looked down and covered my hickey, trying to hide it.

"Oh, Opps! Uh everybody go back to eating!" Then she looked at me.

"What?"

"Who gave you that hickey?" She asks angrily.

"Um a boy." I replied shyly

"What boy?"

"Just a boy." I looked across the cafeteria and saw Four walk out the cafeteria.

"Hey um I have a tattoo emergency that I totally forgot." I'm already standing up "Bye!" Then I ran out the cafeteria and spotted Tobias. Since theres no one nearby I ran and then jumped on his back.

"What the hell?"

I leaned my face over his shoulder, my hair dangling over his shoulder.

"Hey." I giggled. Four loosened up when he realized it was me.

"Hey Tris.." Four chuckled. I started to kiss is shoulder and made way up to his neck then his ear. I nibbled on his ears and whispered in the most seducing voice I could use "You gave me that hickey, right?" "Right." He replied hoarsely. "You were kissing." I kissed is ear lobe "Biting." I bit his ear lobe softly, and he out gave a moan. "Licking." I lick his ear lobe. He gave out a soft moan. "Me, so I got that hickey. Right?" "Yes." He replied. He was to stunned to move. I heard footsteps. "See ya later." I kissed his check then jumped of his back and ran back to my apartment. When I got in the apartment I see Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Shunna, Lauren, and Marlene sitting on my couch.

"There's Tris! The Hickey girl." Zeke said

"Zeke it was just a make-out session!" I replied

"With who? Christina asks.

Everybody started to stare me down but I can't tell them, they'll just freak out more. And I actually like having a secret relationship, its more exciting and adventurous.

"No one."

"Please! Just tell us!" They all yell.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Then I ran out of the apartment and to Four's apartment. Before I went knock I heard Him talking.

"René, I'm sorry for misleading you." Who the hell is René?

"That's all you have to say? You made me think you liked me!"

"I liked you as a sister a best friend."

"That night when you took me out to look at the stars, you kissed my cheek."

"It was a sisterly kiss, I'm so sorry but I have a girlfriend now." I suddenly feel guilty. I knock on the door.

"I'm going to get that." René said. The door opened and René gasped. Is this the girl? Is this your girlfriend?" I looked down and I heard Four speak

"This is my best friend."

"You know what, I don't care anymore." René said then stomped out of his apartment and glared at me.

"Four..."

"Come in." I stepped in his apartment and closed the door

"Explanation?"

"She's my friend René, we hanged out and she thought that I like her." He sat on a chair and buried his face in his hands "I'm such a mess, I can't do anything right."

I kneeled down in front of him, he looked at me and I held his hands

"Four, you're not a mess, and even if you are a mess, you're my mess. I will clean up all of you. I will clean up the messes you make. I will help you to do the right things. I know it's only one day. But I have had feelings for you the moment I landed on that net, the moment I looked into your blue eyes, the moment you gave me your hand and helped me down. Then you started to be mean to me and my feelings were confused. Then I went in your fear landscape you told me your real name. I was to scared to use it, but I didn't tell anyone. I loved being with you, even when you threw that freaking knife at me. I loved every freaking moment with you and I love you. I love you so much, I love you as much as the sun loved the moon as much as Venus loved Mars and as much as a girl could love a boy." His eyes are watery and I felt my eyes wet. He pulled me on his lap and he kissed me tenderly and softly not like the last kisses we shared it was soft and delicate he held me as if I were a fragile piece of China. Suddenly somebody knocked over the door and gasped.

**HAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**WHO IS IT?**

**REVIEW!**

**Woof woof!**

**XOXO**

**Zappypuppy**


	4. (chapter 4)

**Hi! So this is the 'four'th chapter! (see what I did there?) **

**Christina P.O.V**

**Right after Tris ran out of her own apartment**

"Uh should we go follow her?" I ask a little awkwardly

"No, I think as her friends we should respect her choices." Marlene replied.

"I know that I usually disagree with Mar, but because I don't want to be a bad friend. I'm going to agree with Mar."

"So everybody agrees to not follow Tris right?" I ask

"Yup"

"Hey guys I have to tell Four, he said he had some emergency so he couldn't come."

"I'll go with. You guys wanna come?" I ask

"Uh sure. Visiting Four, that seems like such a good idea." Uriah said sarcastically

"Dude you coming or not?" Zeke asks

"Yea yea sure." Uriah said

"What about you guys?" Uriah asks

"We're all going." Marlene replies for them

"Ok, lets go!" I say

When we were on our way we saw this girl René running out of Four's apartment. Four probably just broke her heart, I don't really care It happens all the time.

When we're at the door We hear somebody say 'I love you' It seems like a girl's voice., then we hear kissing.

"Uh Zeke… I think we should come back later.

"No! Four finally accepted a girl! I wanna see who it is!" Zeke whines. Then Zeke knocks down the door and we see Four kissing a blonde girl, but they break apart. (**Tris's back is facing the door) **Zeke gasped then shouted

"OMG! Finally someone got the all-mighty Four's attention, who is it?"

"Zeke! What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh who's that girl?" The girl is sitting on Four's lap and is burying her face in his shoulders so we can't see her face.

"I guess you caught us…" Four says shyly

The girl lifted her head, stood up, and faced us. All of us gasped

"TRIS?!" Everybody shouted.

"Please don't make this a big deal. Please." Tris begs. Four is already standing up and is holding Tris's waist.

"A BIG DEAL? THIS IS A HUGE DEAL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" I ask frantically.

"Because I'm afraid you're going to freak out, and I guess I was right." Tris says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should be happy for you. You declined everyboy. I guess you had your eyes set on somebody particular."

"Yeah. I did." Then Tris got on her tip toes and kissed Four's cheek.

"I guess we'll give you some privacy." Uriah said and we walked out Four's apartment.

We decided to listen at the door. We heard Tris giggle and Four chuckle. Then we heard Four pushing Tris to the door. Then violently kissing her, we heard Tris moan –Loudly… Then we hear them making out hardcore so we decided to leave.

"So I guess I'm happy for them." I said

"Yeah I guess." Marlene replied.

"I still can't believe he got Tris." Uriah says

"Why little bro?" Zeke asks

"Cause almost all the super hot guys in Dauntless asked her and she declined all of them."

"Except for Four!" I giggled.

"Yup except for the #1 hottest guy in Dauntless." Shauna said

"Hey! I'm the hottest!" Zeke pouts.

"You're the hottest in my eyes. Okay?" Shauna said

"Okay baby." Zeke said

Then Zeke attacked Shauna with kisses, and Shauna tries to squirm out of his grasp. But Zeke is too strong. We went back home like that, making jokes and flirting with each other. Dauntless can really change somebody.


	5. (chapter 5)

**Tris P.O.V**

After a few weeks Tobias and me were madly in love, and we were inseparable. He's the best guy a girl could wish for. He's been there for me everyday. I couldn't help but feel so lucky everyday, not every girl can get a super hot and caring boyfriend, and I'm not even pretty!

"Hey Tobias, why are we together?" I ask him one day

"What?" He looks a little hurt.

"I mean why do you love me? I'm not pretty, I look like I have eating disorder, and you're the #1 hottest guy in dauntless you could have any girl you wanted in a snap but you chose me. Why?"

"Why? Because you're special and different, you don't know it but you're really something, and you should know it. Your not like other girls, you don't realize you're beautiful but you are. For instance there's a gallery all the painting in it is colorful and vibrant but then there's this one that's black and white. **(I got this idea from the writer Iris Molefoursted) **If you look closely it's much more beautiful that the colorful paintings but in it's own special way. You're like that painting. You're beautiful in your own special way, and I love you because you're so much more than just beautiful."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I took Tobias's hands and kiss him gently and softly, and that night I got rid of my 7th fear.

**Uh oh the page broke…**

**Next day at breakfast**

"Hey Christina!"

"Hey Tris, why are you so happy?"

"Oh I don't know, suns shining birds chirping. It's a great day."

"Tris did you have any peace serum?"

"No, I just feel so light and happy!"

"Tris you're glowing.

"I am?" Then I blush a little knowing why I'm glowing

"OMG TRIS? OMG OMG OMG!" Christina squeals.

"Uh yes?"

"You finally had sex with Four!" Christina whisper-shouts.

"Yea last night." I admit

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks."

Then I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I know its Tobias.

"So how's Tris in bed?" Christina asks

Four chuckles and I just lower my head and blush.

"She pretty good." Tobias answers

"Four!" I scold him.

"You want me to say you're bad in bed?"

"No." I reply stubbornly

"Well I better leave you two lovebirds alone." Christina says

"Bye." I say still blushing.

After Christina leaves I turn around to face Tobias.

"You know you are pretty good in bed." Four says casually.

"I hate you."

"You know you love me."

I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles.

"Are you happy I got over that fear?"

"Do you want me to reply honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly."

"Yea I'm really happy.

I leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed me back. I start to kiss him harder and stronger.

"Do you want to go back to your apartment and finish this? I ask in a really seductive voice.

"Yea let's go."

We run back to the apartment and before we even get to the door I jump on him and kiss him while he finds his keys and opens the door. He kicks open the door and goes in, he did all that without breaking the kiss. He push me on the wall and closes the door with his foot. I take off his shirt and roam my hands all over his chest. He finds the hem of my shirt and takes it off. Leaving the two of us shirtless. He walks toward the bedroom, I jump off him and push him on the bed. Then I crawl up the bed to him and we start making out again. His hand reaches up to the back of my bra before unhooking he looks at me and I give him a nod of approval. He unhooks my bra takes off my bra…

**Christina P.O.V**

I'm so proud of my little Tris becoming a woman. I was going to take her shopping But when I got there I heard screaming.

"Oh my god Four! Don't stop! Mhmmmmmm. I'm coming! Oh my god" Wow She and Four are certainly getting it on in there. Tris is a screamer for sure. I'm going to ask her to go shopping tomorrow since she's busy.

**So this is chapter 5!**

**Hope you like it**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
